Experiment
by Little Miss Lovejoy
Summary: Patty just can't keep her eyes off a certain brunette.


A/N: In "The Ned-liest Catch", Ned was seeing all the different people Edna had kissed appear and one of them was Patty, saying it was an "experiment" and I've always been interested in that (Thus my Edna/Patty story I posted a while back), and decided to write a story based on that fact, showing when it happened.

I pretty much rate everything "T" just to be safe because the guidelines are weird and people have called me out for labeling something K+ once SO everything is T.

* * *

She was new to Springfield High School. She had brown hair past her shoulders and braces, but they did not take away from her beauty. They only made her even cuter, Patty thought; they made her unique. Patty did not have any classes with the girl for she was a junior, and the new girl was only a freshman, but she always watched her in the hallways and at lunch.

"What is your fascination with that girl?" Selma asked her sister as they were propped up against lockers, smoking cigarettes.

Patty blushed slightly. "I don't know, Selma. She's cute."

Selma shrugged. "Go talk to her."

"It's not that simple, Selma. . ."

Selma raised an eye. "Why? It's not like she's a guy!" she laughed.

Patty shifted uncomfortably. "I can't explain it, okay, Selma?"

"Girls, I can't let you smoke in the hallway," a nasally sounding boy spoke. The girls turned to see Clancy Wiggum, the hall monitor. He was merely a freshman, but he had obtained this position recently and was taking full advantage of it.

"Fine, we'll go to the bathroom. You wouldn't dare follow us there, would you?"

"Uh. . ." the boy scratched his head. "No, I guess I wouldn't. Heh."

Patty and Selma rolled their eyes and made their way to the girl's restroom to finish their cigarettes there. They did not mind breaking the rules to fulfill their addictions. As their smoke filled up the air of the restroom, Selma said, "I wonder why nobody ever uses this restroom. . ."

Patty shrugged as she began to cough and hack, waving her hand around. "Could be all this smoke, though." Suddenly the door opened and a confused girl walked in. And not just any girl—the girl Patty had had her eye on for days. Selma nudged her sister with a grin, causing Patty to bite her lip before speaking, in her usual gruff voice. "What do you want?" That was not exactly the first words she had hoped to speak to that girl, but the words came out before she could stop them.

"I just needed to use the restroom. . ."

"Nobody comes in here ever."

"I can see why," Edna frowned a little, waving her hand around, coughing. "You do know that smoking is bad for your health, right?"

The twins shrugged. "It passes time."

"It's also a stress reliever."

"It's a horrible habit," the girl interjected, pinching her nose with her fingers.

"What's your name, anyway?" Patty could not help but smile.

"Edna. What's yours?"

"Patty, and this is my sister Selma."

* * *

At lunch one day, Patty waved Edna over to sit with her and her sister. She agreed but only because they were not smoking cigarettes at the time. Patty started talking more than she ever had talked before, just telling Edna everything she knew, never wanting to stop talking to her. This bored her twin, who got up and walked over to talk to a boy she had her eye on, only to make him walk away from her shortly, causing her to sigh.

"And Marge sometimes still gets upset about that Elvis boy she met at camp. If that _was_ his real name. . . The funny thing about that is, he was trying to find her afterwards, but I kissed him square on the lips and sent him away. He wasn't good enough for our sister." Patty laughed, remembering back a bit fondly.

Edna raised her eyes. "That is horrible. How could you do such a thing to your little sister? I have a little sister myself, and I will always protect her with all that I have."

"We love Marge! She's our baby sister; we _were_ protecting her. That kid had no business being with our little sister. She deserves much better than that."

"It's still horrible," Edna pursed her lips, about ready to get up from the lunch table, but Patty caught her arm.

"Wait. Uh—Would you like to go out sometime?" The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She hardly knew what she was saying. She thought that is what she wanted, but she was not sure. She had never been with a girl before, but Edna was stirring feelings inside her she hadn't felt before.

Edna's eyes widened. "What? What are you saying? I don't like girls!"

Patty sighed. "I figured not."

"I have plenty of boys lined up for me already. Ha!"

"I am sure you do," Patty said honestly, looking down with a little sad smile.

Edna bit her lip, seeing the pain in the girl's face. "Well, I will tell you what. . . I will give it a shot, okay?" She smiled sweetly, patting the girl's hand before walking off at the sound of the bell.

Selma walked back over to her sister with a bit of a disappointed look on her face. "Well, another one got away before I could even tie him down. Go figure, huh?" She laughed weakly. "Hey, what's with the goofy smile, sis?"

"I've got a date with the cutest girl in school," Patty said in almost a whisper.

"A date? With a girl? What are you talking about, Patty? Are you okay up in there?" She knocked on her sister's head lightly with a chuckle.

"I don't know, Selma; I really don't. And I don't even care." Patty could not hide the grin on her face. This was going to be new to her, but she knew it was something she wanted to try, at least this once. It could be the answer to all of her questions and curiosities.

* * *

After an afternoon at the cinema and pizza afterwards, neither Patty nor Edna could deny the fun they had had together. They talked and learned quite a bit about each other. Edna felt comfortable enough around Patty, somehow, to tell her thing she did not tell just anyone. It felt nice to be able to confide in someone, to let some things out.

Sitting on a bench in the park that evening, Edna could not help but hug the girl. She had been grateful for the time she had shared with her. Patty was shaking out of nerves but hugged Edna close to her, smiling. Her heart was beating quickly; she was feeling things she had never felt before, and she could hardly help herself as she tangled her fingers in the girl's hair and kissed her lips.

Edna's eyes widened, but she did not stop Patty. In fact, she curiously kissed the girl back. It was an interesting kiss, all new to both of them, but it was exciting Patty far more than it was Edna. When they pulled away, a blushing Edna looked away. Patty placed her hand on top of Edna's and smiled a little. "What did you think? Did I kiss alright? I've never kissed a girl before. . ."

Edna laughed a little bit, turning towards Patty and smiling. "You kissed amazingly, but. . ."

"But?"

"I. . ."

"Yes?"

"I didn't really _feel_ anything. . ."

"I figured so," Patty looked down. "I did. . . I think I'm. . . I think I'm gay."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Patty." Edna brushed a bit of hair from the girl's eye and smiled.

"Yes there is. . . I really liked kissing you, and now I'll never get to again."

"Who says?" Edna giggled, giving Patty a few gentle kisses to her lips.

Patty sighed softly. "You're not going to be good for me, I fear." She chuckled a little, hugging Edna close. She was a bit sad, knowing she would not get to keep Edna, but at least she had learned something about herself. She definitely liked girls; the confusion was finally cleared up. She did not have to wonder anymore. She had found her identity.


End file.
